1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensory signal output apparatus for outputting vibration, sounds, or both of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a sensory signal output apparatus is an apparatus outputting voices or vibrating force such as a speaker, a receiver, a buzzer, or vibrator which converts an electric signal, input from a signal source, into a mechanical signal to output sounds or generate vibration.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional sensory signal output apparatus, the magnetic circuit 1 a magnetic circuit 1 including a yoke 2, a magnet 3, and a top plate 4 responds to a magnetic flux formed at an aperture depending on a direction of an alternating signal input to a coil 6 located at an opening between the yoke 2, the magnet 3, and the top plate 4, and vibrates to generate vibrating force and/or sounds. In this case, the magnet 3 and the top plate 4 are sequentially stacked and fixed to an upper surface of the yoke 2 through adhering or welding.
The magnetic circuit 1 is provided with a weight member 5 to enhance vibrating force. At this time, the weight member 5 is substantially located in an outward direction of the magnetic circuit 1. Further, the magnetic circuit 1 is supported in a case 1a through a plate spring 7. A support member is cut to form a spring at a side of the plate spring 7, and another side of the plate spring 7 annularly protrudes to surround and fix the circumferential outer surface of the magnetic circuit 1.
An annular protrusion end of the plate spring 7 is bent through a curling device to attach and fix the magnetic circuit 1.
However, in the conventional sensory signal output apparatus, because the plate spring 7 is fixedly coupled to the magnetic circuit 1 by bending and attaching a front end (part “A” of FIG. 1) of the plate spring 7 in a direction of the magnetic circuit 1 through a separate curling device, fixing force may be improved and an aesthetical outward appearance may maintain (without using adhesive material). However, because easy coupling is not achieved, there is a problem in that the workability and productivity are low.
Further, in the conventional sensory signal output apparatus, because an annular end of the plate spring 7 surrounds and fixes the circumferential outer surface of the magnetic circuit 1, there is a problem in that a diameter of the magnetic circuit 1 become shorter corresponding to the thickness of the plate spring 7 to make a weight light. This leads to a reduction in the vibrating force and a reduction in a middle-low sound characteristic.
When the diameter of the magnetic circuit 1 becomes shorter, a weight thereof becomes lighter and it is restricted by the size of a magnet to restrict the security of magnetic force.
So as to solve the problem, the diameter of the magnetic circuit 1 should be increased. This results in an increase of the total size of the sensory signal output apparatus, which runs counter to the miniaturized trend of electronic parts business being in the.
Since sound output relation parts such as the sensory signal output apparatus of the present invention and electric/electronic products of an applied thereto are small-sized, the sizes thereof become small inevitably. In this case, the small size (the size of small fingernail) cannot provide a weight associated with vibration easily. An index of a technical power is to secure a weight and magnetic force associated with vibration capable of obtaining the same output characteristics in a state that the total size (diameter) of the sensory signal output apparatus is reduced or is not increased.